Our Violet
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: Red and Blue are strong people. Their lives as Dex Holders prepare them for a lot. It probably couldn't prepare them for this though. More detailed description inside. LuckyShipping, minor ViridianShipping.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't originally going to upload this. At least not for a while. No idea when the next chapter will be out. This is mostly fluff but other than that I hope I can bring some emotional conflicts into the story. The first three chapters or so are planned out and this story will have around twelve pages per chapter. I got this idea from a topic on the now closed LuckyShipping thread on serebii. It's also somewhat based on my experience with my 2nd cousin (who's kinda like a surrogate daughter to me). It's kinda old. Anyway.

Summary: Red and Blue have already complicated lives. Being Dex Holders and all. But what happens when they find a dirty five year old abandoned at an amusement park? Things get less complicated? HA! Right. What starts out as simple as finding a lost mother slowly becomes more and more complicated. It's like permanent babysitting. Blue seems eager to take on the challenge, Red isn't sure if it's a very smart idea, they might do something wrong. Whether they like it not though, the girl is their responsibility now.

So there is that. Oh and MichaelaTheUchiha, if you read this, I've been meaning to message you back, but your page doesn't give me the "send message" option. Do you have it set to private?  
_

**Our Violet**

"Violeeeeet!" A woman cried, "Violeeeeet!"

Woman, girl, whichever. Female. It was a sixteen year old girl who stood somewhere around 5'4, her silky brown hair hanging down with a hat (since I don't know what kind of hat it is) placed lightly on top. Other clothes included a cyan blue tank-top with black rims around the neck and shoulders/underarm area, a red skirt, black wristbands blue knee-high socks, and white shoes with light blue laces. And her name, was Blue. She was looking for a little girl by the name of Violet. She'd wandered off somewhere in Viridian Forest. Now surrounded by the woods, she grew worried but more so impatient, and after a second of tapping her foot called her again.

"Violet!" She yelled loudly.

"I'm up here momma!" A voice replied.

Blue looked up to see the little five-year-old girl she'd been searching for balancing herself on a thin branch.

"What are you doing up there?" She yelled, "Get down from there or you're gonna fall and hurt yourself."

"I'm alright momma, everything's fine, honest." Violet replied cheerfully.

"No Violet, I'm not playing around here, it's very dangerous up there, now climb down." Blue commanded.

"Aw come on momma, I can't get hurt."

"You _can_ get hurt, now you get down from up there right now."

"No really I haven't fallen once, watch." She said and grabbed a hold of the branch and started to swing acrobatically around it.

"Violet! You stop that right now before you fall and break your neck!" Blue yelled.

Violet landed back on the branch, "See? I'm fine momma; I can take care of myself."

"Violet, come down from there or you're grounded." Blue said.

Violet started walking around the branch again, "Oh come on mom-" Suddenly a loud snap was heard, "-MAAA!"

Violet came plummeting to the ground and landed with a loud "THUD". The branch she was walking on dangled from the tree, broken. Violet cried and gripped the arm she'd fallen on in pain. Blue ran over.

"Violet!" She saw her grabbing her arm as tears dripped from her eyes, "See, this is exactly why I told you not to climb on that branch." Blue lectured.

Violet kept crying, "You're mad at me." She sobbed.

"No I'm not sweetheart. I just wish you'd listened to me that's all." She said.

She grabbed the arm to inspect it. She looked it over carefully and ran her hand gently up and down it.

"Is it broken?" Violet asked crying still.

"No, but you did hurt it." Blue picked the girl up into her arms, "Come on, lets go home okay?"

Violet nodded and cried into her mother's shoulder. Blue began her way out of the forest and towards Pallet Town, feeling relieved. She didn't look it, but when Violet fell, Blue felt she'd never been more scared in her life.

"Gyara! Hydro Pump!" A boy yelled.

Black hair in locks, mostly hanging down but with three spiked upwards, a red baseball cap placed over the top of them with a white "rainbow-shaped" arc printed on the front, a red shirt with two side by side white lines going down the middle, a white collar and black sleeves. Black wristbands, black shoes with white bottoms and red laces, and light jeans. These things made up his appearance. His name was Red.

"Charizard! Fly!" Another boy yelled.

His name was Green; his hair was brown and spiked, mostly outward, He wore a black T-shirt with a collar, black wristbands and shoes, and purple jeans. The fire-dragon creature he commanded narrowly avoided a damaging blast of water and swooped down for the attack. Red waited until it was close enough to the ground to attack.

"Hyper beam!" He yelled.

More powerful than the pounding surf (Superman reference), the attack struck, but Charizard held up strong. Red smirked, he had devised a plan. But before he could issue his next command, someone called for him.

"Red!"

He turned to see a brunette girl waving to him.

"Blue?" He turned back to the battle he was having, "Wait! Time out!"

Green stopped everything he was doing.

"Sorry, family matters… I guess." Red said.

"It's fine." Green replied and recalled his Charizard.

Red recalled Gyara and jogged up to Blue.

"What's up?" He asked once he was within earshot. He saw the five-year-old in pain in her mother's arms, "Why is Violet crying?"

"Oh," She sighed, "she fell out of a tree in the forest."

"Oh no, is she hurt?"

"Well, it'll leave a bruise no doubt but she just needs a little painkiller and an icepack for the swelling and she'll be right as rain, anyway she wanted to come and see you." Blue replied.

Violet looked at Red through the corner of her eye. Red smiled.

"Aw, did you hurt yourself?" He asked putting a hand on her back.

Violet nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry, come inside and we'll make you all better okay?"

Violet nodded again, and Red hugged her around the neck and Blue giggled. Next thing they knew the whole "family" was smiling.

**Flashback**

Three and a half months ago.

"Come on Red." Blue whined.

"You have money, buy it yourself." Red argued.

"I left my bag at home though. Please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Blue did her "actor, puppy-dog face of sympathy".

"Please?"

She could see the hesitant Red beginning to crack.

"N-no."

"Please?" She asked one last time while leaning into his chest with her puppy-dog face still on.

Red stood in place, immobilized, "Fine." He said and then walked up to the stand they'd been at, "I'll buy you some cotton candy."

"Yay!" Blue chirped.

They'd been all over the place that day, going to multiple different locations. In this instance they were halfway through spending time at the amusement park. If you asked Red he'd say they were hanging out. If you asked Blue, she'd say the same thing but she'd be a little more sarcastic. If you used the word "date" Red would only reject in embarrassment, Blue however would act the complete opposite, if only to embarrass Red like she loved doing. She flirted with him and generally did anything she could to make him blush for whatever reason; Red could never piece it together. Red would never admit it but as most normal people would probably tell you, Blue was extremely attractive. He'd always thought so, but recently she'd seemed prettier than before. Maybe it was her recent wardrobe change from the black dress, or that she'd changed her hair not too long ago. Either way, now he could safely tell himself she was "sexy".

Similarly to her constant need to tease him he seemed to be compelled to do whatever she wanted. Though he'd try to resist the outcome was always the same. He'd also seemed to always want to protect her. He tried to whenever he was with her. From Team Rocket when they attempted to capture Mew, he shielded her from the attacks, and in Saffron City, he'd tried to protect her when Sabrina reappeared. At the time she wasn't the most grateful or trust-worthy person, ultimately she could've cared less but he protected her anyway and would keep at it if he had to. She came to respect and befriend Red eventually, even after so much time, that desire to protect Blue remained.

He failed to realize how protective of her he'd become. It couldn't've been more obvious after her parents fell through the void created by Deoxys. How she went into shock, it was the first time he felt like he failed to protect her. Of course he didn't realize that that was how he felt, and he wouldn't quite say it like that. All he could describe was the anger he felt over it, his inability to control himself. Then when he failed to defeat Deoxys, that feeling of pain, failure, fear. He lost his will. And of all people, it was Blue who came to cheer him up. Blue had thanked him for things in the past, little things like passing the chips or buying something for her. But that was the first time she'd ever shown him true gratitude. She restored his will and confidence and it was her who kept him fighting and going on. Sometimes he felt like she still was.

Such times like now, as he couldn't seem to stop looking at her as she happily chewed on the cotton candy, smiling and with her eyes closed, enjoying the taste of the snack she'd convinced him to buy. He'd bought light blue cotton candy that matched her shirt for her and redish-pink cotton candy for himself. At first he was just thinking about what she always did to him. The way she acted and the way she made him feel, what she was willing to do to him and yet willing to do _for_ him. Then he was just lost in her image, her inner beauty was uncanny but her outer beauty was ridiculous. Who says nice girls can't be pretty? He smiled slightly; her image was just burning its mark on his face in the form of a smile.

Unfortunately for him, these actions weren't unnoticed. Blue noticed him staring and smiling shortly after she opened her eyes.

"What?" She said turning to him.

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there cotton candy on my face?"

Red suddenly lost his smile and blushed profusely, "Um… I, uh…"

Blue giggled, "What? You like what you see?" She teased, "Am I just too hot for you?"

All the while Red blushed a darker shade each second.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just looking in naughty places you know you shouldn't?" She kept teasing, swinging her shoulders around, showing off certain features.

Though it was tempting, Red repeatedly had to remind himself; "Don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest."

Blue continued to giggle and move her breasts around. But suddenly Red relaxed, much to Blue's confusion. He had found a perfect excuse.

"Actually…" He reached his arm over and placed his hand below her bottom lip.

Her face lit up at his touch as he peeled off a sliver of cotton candy that coincidentally stuck to her otherwise flawless face. She blushed even more. Red narrowly got away with that one. Suddenly Blue grabbed his wrist, her face was still red over what she had just said and done when it really _was_ just a piece of cotton candy on her face, or so she thought, and red over what she was about to do, yet it somehow seemed void of any emotion other than her raised eyebrows.

She pulled his hand back to her face and stuck her tongue out. Then Red's facial features were eclipsed by the darkened, crimson shade as Blue licked his fingers around the sliver of cotton candy and even went as far as to put them in her mouth and use her tongue to wrangle it from their grasp before letting go of his wrist and letting it slide lifelessly downward. Red just looked at her, it seemed time was standing still.

Red lost control of his motor skills and thinking process, he just said the first random thought that came into his head, and he'd regret it, "You must be a good kisser."

Blue giggled while Red turned to the color his name represented. Blue leaned up closer to Red.

"Would you care to find out?" She said seductively.

"Eh, um…"

Red couldn't say anything; part of him was waiting for the signature "I'm kidding" and another part was getting anxious and a little apprehensive. He thought he might be dreaming, but it didn't feel like a dream. She _had_ to be kidding, but she'd never gone to these extremes before. She giggled, and then leaned over, dropped her mostly finished cotton candy and knocked Red over on the short, stump of a wall that held some trees and other plants in an otherwise purely concrete park, causing him to drop his own barely touched cotton candy. Laying directly on top of her helpless friend-slash-victim with most seductive eyes Red had ever seen.

"God, can't you ever take a hint?" She said playfully.

"W-what?" Red said.

Then he suddenly snapped from his trance and wore a bit of a curious look.

"Do you hear something?" He asked.

Blue was still playful, "That would be your little heart, pounding, trying to break it's way out of your rib cage."

"No not that, well, yeah okay that too but, I hear something coming from over there." Red said, sitting up, and forcing Blue off of him in the process, and then pointing directly behind him.

"Yeah actually I hear it too now that you mention it." Blue said.

"Let's check it out." He said standing up and beginning to walk.

"Wait, wait! So, were just gonna forget this hap- ugh!" She moaned.

At times, Red was just so hopeless. Some people considered Red "clueless" for these kinds of actions. But Blue knew better, she knew Red was avoiding her advancements. She hoped he was just shy but… it didn't matter right then. She stood to follow him. In the space between a food booth and a cement building that contained "The Slasher" ride, Red and Blue found the source of the noise. A little girl, sitting by a trash can crying. Red, being what Blue described as "the sweetheart that he is" was the first to crouch down and ask the girl;

"What's wrong?"

The girl looked at him; she looked about four years old, maybe five. More importantly, she looked scared. She didn't seem to trust Red. Why should she? He was a stranger. She scoot away from him in fear.

"It's okay." He said, slowly moving an arm out toward her.

She stopped. She still wasn't completely sure whether or not to trust Red and stayed on alert.

Blue walked up and knelt directly beside the girl, "Did you lose your parents?" She asked softly.

Tears still found their way in the little girl's eyes. She wasn't sure if she should trust these two. In her experience, most teenagers were unfriendly. But she nodded and waited for their reaction, whether hostile, friendly or otherwise.

"That's terrible." Red said.

"Oh, poor thing." Blue said.

Though Red sympathized, Blue was kindred, she had a frame of reference. She had lost her parents for a rather long time. Eleven years to be exact. She felt an instant connection to the girl and wanted to help her. The girl was feeling slightly more comfortable but still wasn't sure. She had little understanding about sarcasm. And so to her it seemed teenagers were either always lying or they never said what they meant. These two just seemed different, less threatening. Without warning, Blue gave the girl's heart a jolt when she randomly picked her up into her arms.

"Don't you worry; we'll find your parents for you." Blue reassured.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I promise." Blue said cheerfully.

The girl felt enlightenment in the teenage girl's words, as well as her trusting face, her smile, her sparkling blue eyes. The little girl smiled, feeling she could at least trust the female. Red was caught off guard by Blue's sudden reaction, but he wasn't the least bit surprised. In fact, he almost expected it. He smiled. They walked from the alleyway back into the main walkway and continued down the path through the crowds of people.

"What's your name?" Blue asked.

"I don't have a name." She said.

Blue stopped walking in shock, dead in her tracks, "You don't have a name? How could you not have a name?"

"Mommy never gave me a name." She said.

"Oh, how sad." Blue said, "I know!" She said optimistically, "_I'll_ give you a name."

"No." Red interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Blue replied.

"Blue, you can't name her."

"Why not?" Blue said in a sassy "you're-never-gonna-win-this-argument" voice.

"Because, take it from me, once you name something, you get attached to that something." He said.

Blue just looked at him with an "oh yeah?" expression. She turned to the little girl, "Hey could you cover your ears while we talk?" She said cheerily.

The girl wasn't sure why she needed to cover her ears but she slowly yet obediently did so. Blue turned to Red with a slightly irritated look on her face.

"Why _can't I_ name her?" She asked.

"I just told you Blue." He reminded her.

"And so what if I get attached to her?"

"If you do, it'll be harder to let go of her once we find her mom." Red argued.

"If her mother doesn't even have the decency to name her, I'm not so sure we _should_ find her mother." Blue argued back.

"Stop talking crazy Blue." Red said.

"Is it crazy Red? Is it?" Blue sassed.

"It's crazy because you just promised her you'd find her parents."

"Well, whatever, I'm naming her." Blue demanded.

Red sighed, "Okay, fine." He said, calming himself.

"Thank you." Blue finished in an "I win" tone.

She turned to see just how tightly the little girl held her hands over her ears. It looked like it hurt, especially with her eyes so tightly shut to focus on drowning out the noise. Which was a bad idea, considering that cutting off one sense by closing her eyes would strengthen the others, like hearing. Still, she succeeded in keeping what they'd said too hard to make out. Blue tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She opened her eyes and Blue put her hand on the girl's arm to signal that she could put it down, and so she did.

"You didn't have to hold 'em that tight." She said.

"Well I just wanted to make sure I couldn't hear you so you could talk." The little girl replied.

Blue smiled, the child seemed so sweet. Blue ruffled her hand through the girl's hair in response to what she said and listened to her giggle and smile.

"So what're you gonna call her?" Red asked.

The girl looked at Blue curiously. She'd never had anything like a name before, but she knew other people had them. Blue thought for a minute, though she felt she already knew what she wanted to call her.

"I know, Violet. I'll call you Violet." Blue said.

"Why Violet?" Red asked.

"Why _not_ Violet?" Blue replied, questioningly.

"No I like it I'm just wondering."

"It's a pretty name for a pretty girl." She said.

The girl, who was now named Violet giggled.

Blue smiled at her before continuing, "And besides. You and I found her, and Red and Blue make Violet." She said, half seductively, giving Red a flirtatious look (there's a reason Red, Blue and Violet are capitalized in the sentence).

Red blushed, but before he could react, Violet interrupted, "No red and blue make purple."

"Violet and purple are the same thing." Blue easygoingly corrected.

"Oh. Okay." Violet replied, just as happily.

"Aw look at that. Most people whine and complain whenever they're wrong; she just takes it, like a big girl." She said tickling Violet lightly with her hand.

Violet's laughter was like music to Blue's ears.

"Besides that, she has the prettiest, purple eyes." Blue said.

"Lemme see." Red leaned over Blue's shoulder and looked at Violet, "Oh hey, yeah she does."

Violet clung on to Blue tightly and buried her head on her shoulder, like she was trying to hide from Red.

"Aw, she doesn't trust you yet." Blue said.

"So I noticed." Red replied in a decently happy tone, like he knew she would open up to him.

Blue used her other hand to lift Violet's head up, "It's okay." She said, "I'm Blue and this is Red." She explained.

Violet still didn't look at Red directly, but a few seconds after Blue had introduced Red and herself Violet realized something; "Oh! Red and Blue make Violet! I get it."

"That's right, who's my smart girl?" Blue said, tickling Violet again.

Red was astounded. Blue opened up to this girl so quickly, and vice versa. In his experience, children were easy to befriend, at least for him, but even so. It just seemed like something you'd do after you've spent more than a minute or so with someone. Once Blue stopped and Violet let the giggling wear off, Blue tickled her again. Violet squirmed around as she laughed and Red couldn't help but confirm his point in his head. It seemed so surprising to see that… Blue was… Great with kids… Then as Blue stopped this time, Violet's stomach growled.

"Aw, isn't that cutest thing." Blue mumbled, just barely loud enough to hear, "Looks like somebody's hungry." She continued.

"I saw an ice cream stand just a second ago." Red said.

"Yeah alright." Blue started, "You want some ice cream?" She asked Violet in what Red could've sworn was a… Motherly tone of voice.

"Yeah!" Violet exclaimed.

Red couldn't help but chuckle; he'd nearly forgotten what ice cream was to children.

"Red, go get us all some ice cream." Blue asked of him.

"Why me?" Red asked.

"For the same reason you bought the cotton candy, I'm temporarily broke." Blue said.

"Cotton candy?" Violet said delightfully at the sound of yet another sweet.

"No, only one at a time." Blue said.

"Aw." Violet whined.

"I know but you don't want to be sick do you? Maybe later."

"Okay."

"So what flavor do you guys want?" Red asked.

"Chocolate." They said in unison.

Blue and Violet looked at each other. Then Blue smiled and ruffled her hand through Violets hair again as Violet giggled.

"Okay I'll be right back." Red said.

Blue watched him walk for a few seconds before Violet giggled. She took notice of how Blue was looking at him.

"Blue's got a boyfriend." She said silently in a sing-song voice.

She didn't really suspect Blue of having any feelings for Red right then. It was just an easy thing for a child her age to say.

"Oh yeah?" Blue replied, "And what would you know about boyfriends huh?" She started tickling her again, "What would you know about boyfriends?" She repeated while Violet giggled. Blue stopped for a brief second to let Violet catch her breath and then tickled her as fast as she could, like before.

Through her laughter Violet tried to talk while she was still being tickled, "Aha-dmit it, Red is your boyfrie-hahahe-nd, ahaha."

Blue was still smiling when she stopped, "Oh, I wish."

Violet looked curiously at Blue. After all she was only teasing.

"Forget I said that." Said Blue with an extremely faint blush and a face that looked like she barely cared, her eyes averted to the side as she mumbled; "Never mind that a little kid could figure it out and he just…"

Violet couldn't help but think something was wrong. Blue seemed mostly annoyed and even a little upset. Violet was only teasing and she didn't want to hurt Blue's feelings. She was too young to realize that the problem was Red and Blue herself.

"I'm sorry Miss Blue." She said.

"Oh honey it's not your fault. And you don't have to call me…" She stopped herself; she turned her head toward the sky and put a finger to her chin, "Hm, Miss Blue. I actually like that." She looked dead ahead, staring into space, "It sounds like I have authority, like I'm a teacher… But it's my first name, so it's kinda carefree, like a stage name." She wore her flirtatious look like she gave Red, "And it's kinda sexy too. Miss first name, Miss Blue. And you know what I have a sexy name. Blue, that's sexy. Miss Blue, so I'm kind of the sexy. Sexy authority."

Violet barely had any idea what Blue was talking about, "So, is that good or bad?" She asked.

Blue smiled, "Oh come here kid I love ya." And she tickled her again.

Tickling seemed to be the glue that held Blue's words together to help Violet understand. And it was such an easy thing to get lost in, neither one noticed Red. He looked at them for a good half-a-minute before they finally noticed him.

"You want your ice cream now?" He asked.

Red made another note of how Violet's face lit up. He held out the cone towards Violet and her face distorted back to an apprehensive, unsure one. She still wasn't ready to trust Red.

"It's okay, I don't bite." Red said smiling.

"Go on Violet, take it." Blue encouraged.

Violet figured she might as well, it was just ice cream. Hesitantly she grabbed the cone and waited for Red to let go. Red reached for another cone, and before Violet could take the first bite;

"Violet." Blue stopped her, Violet looked curiously at Blue, "Tell Red 'thank you'."

Violet was very reluctant but decided it was only nice to say it.

"Thank you." She said meekly.

Red just smiled and handed Blue her ice cream, "Wow, you know Blue; I can't believe how good you are with this kid."

"Well I kinda have experience. I basically raised Silver you know." Blue pointed out.

"Still, you never struck me as the type to be good with kids." Red said.

"Really? Well then I guess that even for as long as we've known each other there's a lot you don't know about me." She said nigh-playfully, "A lot of things you don't know that I can do." She said flirtatiously with a look to match, winking at him, sticking her tongue out and slowly liking her ice cream.

Red blushed and turned his head away; licking his own ice cream to take his mind off of it and so he could ignore what he just saw.  
_

Blue can really be a hassle. Anyway, I hope they were in character enough. I think Blue might be teasing Red a little _too_ much, but oh well. See ya around.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I've had this basically finished for like a month and half now, and have yet to put it up. I have reasons why but let's skip the nitty gritty, the answer is life. But hopefully things will work out. The second chapter.

...

Red and Blue sat outside the security building of the amusement park. It seemed like a good day, actually. The sun was out, the rides were fun, the food was good, they found a lost girl so they bought her some ice cream and brought her to security. They'd probably go on to find the mother, have a warm feeling in their hearts and go about the rest of the day. Or one might think anyway.

A guard walked out and looked at them, "So have you told us everything you know?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Blue asked.

The guard looked like he didn't know how to say what he needed, but he managed to get it out bluntly, "We don't think the mother is here. From what she's telling us she must've found her way into the park on her own or snuck by with a group of unrelated people."

"Maybe we could talk to her." Blue said.

He stepped aside and held his arm out toward the door to usher them in. Once inside they saw Violet sitting in a chair not too far from the front desk. She cracked a small smile at them. It was familiarity more than anything that tugged at the sides of her mouth, a kind of comfort really.

Blue kneeled down to be closer to eye level with the young child, "Violet, the man tells us you came to the park on your own is that true?" She nodded, "When did you last see your mother?"

"When I last saw her it was dark." She replied in an almost nonchalant voice.

Red and Blue's eyes widened, "Dark? How dark?"

"Only a little dark."

"What happened when you last saw her?" Blue pushed on.

"She told me to wait by a bench. The bench felt good because it was cold and I fell asleep because of it. When I woke up she still wasn't there so I started looking for her." Violet explained.

Blue stood up and turned to Red as they conversed under their breath, "Okay, forget what I said about the naming thing. There's no way we could take this kid back to her mother."

"We're going to have to take her to a foster home or something."

"Crystal volunteers at an orphanage. In fact isn't that one of the major reasons she became a Pokédex Owner?"

"Because she's an angel? Yes. We could take her there, but not right away. Let's ease her into it." She suggested, then she turned back around, "Hey Violet," The girl in question looked up attentively, "We're gonna leave the park, okay? Let's go." She said holding out a hand.

"Okay." Violet replied obediently, taking the hand.

The guard form before spoke up, "Um, excuse me," He caught their attention and got the three of them looking at him, "you can't just leave the park with a lost kid. The police should be here to take her and deal with any necessary legal issues."

"No really, it's fine." Red insisted.

"Excuse me? You know if you leave you and I both could get in a lot of trouble? Do you know what kind of authority you need to-" He cut himself off when he saw Red and Blue hold up red, plastic objects with a slight shine to them, he immediately knew what they were and the status these two had in carrying them, "Ah. Never mind, you can leave."

And they did. They could faintly hear someone in the room questioning why they were allowed to leave, as the guard they were talking to tried to explain it to her. But all that disappeared when the door closed behind them. They stopped a few steps in front of the door, Violet's hand still holding onto Blue's. But now Violet was very curious about something.

"So we'll take off to the orphanage eventually but what first?" Blue said quickly and quietly, enough so to escape a child's ears anyway.

"I was thinking we might take her to a doctor first. Just to be safe." Red suggested.

"Good idea. You know of a docto-" She stopped herself when she felt an arm across her legs for a second, reaching for her other side, "Whatta ya doin' kiddo?"

Violet gave Blue so little of her attention it seemed to be out of obligation, "That." She pointed at the red object that Blue was still holding, "I wanna know what that is. You showed it to the man and he changed his mind."

Blue smiled, "This is a Pokédex, it's... Well it's a long story. We need to get going but I'll tell you about it on the way." She assured, "Red that's your cue."

"Aero can only carry one person because he gets me by my shoulders." Red explained.

"Well then I guess you'll have to carry me in your arms." She said with the most alluring voice she could muster. And considering this was Blue, and she'd been at her act since she was a single digit age, and that this was Blue, and that she and Red had a history and she understood him better than he would like to admit, and that this was _Blue_, she could rouse up voice that would convince the earth to move off its axis to meet her needs. She just wasn't that selfish.

On the other hand, Red was lucky enough to have a way to weasel out of it and just enough experience to mentally plug his ears, "Blue, we're going to have to escort a child."

Blue frowned and pouted childishly. Though Red could swear he caught a glimpse of something else. It was only there briefly, but it was still there. He didn't know what exactly, for that matter neither did Blue. Hurt? Disappointment? Rejection? She didn't like to use that word, it didn't apply. It's not like anything was happening anyway. There was that disappointment again. It didn't matter though, she just knew that whatever irked her was trying to force her to make an expression and she needed to do something about it quick. She had a lot of experience with that too, it wasn't even hard anymore, it hadn't been for a very long time. There was a lot of vulnerability left in her that she didn't want to show to anyone.

So she showed this instead, "Party-pooper, no more ice cream for you."

Violet giggled. Blue was like something out of a cartoon to her.

...

Blue's Wigglytuff was puffed out as far as it could be to act like a balloon. Blue regularly did this for long distance travel. It might've been strenuous, but Wigglytuff had a lot of experience doing this. Mostly brought on by necessity, sharing Blue's hardships. Red, Blue and Violet rode on the inflated Pokémon, the whole phenomenon made Violet very curious. She apparently had very little experience with Pokémon in general, let alone this one or in this way.

It made her forget all about her previous curiosity until Blue reminded her, "So Violet. You wanted to know about the Pokédex right?"

"Oh yeah. What is it?"

"Why don't you ask Red? He's had his longer." Violet looked down in front of her shyly, which didn't go unnoticed by Blue, "Well go on. He's really nice." Violet didn't move, Blue had the idea to take matters into her own hands, "Okay then, hey Red." She called, "Come help me show Violet that you're nice."

Red stood up, willing to humor Blue, "Okay I'll bite, how're you gonna go about doing that?"

"See, he's willing to help." She said to Violet as she stood up walked to the edge of her bloated Wigglytuff.

"What are you doing Blue?" Red asked curiously, maybe with a little concern too, it was Blue after all.

"Call it improvising." She said with a smirk.

"Blue?" Blue hopped. _Off_ of Wigglytuff, "Blue!"

Violet let out a short scream. Red sprinted after her as fast as he could, which was very fast as a result of his training with old woman Kimberly. She could hit the ground in seconds, Red didn't have time to scream or stare or react with anything other than action and with absolute efficiency. Just as fast as he ran he reached back on his belt for a Poké Ball, the one containing Aero, and jumped down after her. The dust cloud released by the Poké Ball seemed to obscure Red as he dived straight downward after her. Aero spread his wings and swooped away just as Red, by some miracle, grabbed a hold of her. Red could barely catch a glimpse of a sly, obnoxious smile as he zipped back to the Wigglytuff, whom was apparently unconcerned with what happened, perhaps out of trust.

Red landed and scolded Blue, "Don't EVER, do that again."

Blue looked irritated but before she could retort Red and Blue heard sniffling, it was from Violet, "Red you scared her."

"Me? You're the one who dive bombed to your almost death."

"Yeah but you yelled." Blue said with a hint of know-it-all in her voice.

"Miss Blue, why did you do that? I thought you were gonna get hurt. And you just, it was so-and you scared me." Violet spoke up.

"I uh, well I."

"Yeah anyway Blue." Red agreed.

"Okay okay, my little stupid little stunt was stupid." She admitted while walking up to and kneeling next to Violet, "But see how he saved me? If he were a bad person he wouldn't've saved me, see?"

"I guess." Violet said quietly.

"So then it wasn't a total loss." Blue could still see Violet's upset, unsettled face, it yanked at her heart, "I'm sorry. I won't do anything dumb like that again."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to, erm, well you get the idea. I was holding on to my Blastoise's Poké Ball the whole time, so I wasn't actually in any danger." Violet didn't completely understand, but seemed to feel better, or act like it anyway and hugged Blue, "Aw. Sweet kid."

"Yeah so don't scare her so bad." Red finished and sat down, "Or me."

"Sweet _boy_." She said, reaching over and affectionately tousling his hair, "So Violet, to help make up for scaring you like that, why don't Red and I tell you about the Pokédex you were so curious about?"

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Violet asked, remembering what this was originally about.

She seemed to forget and let go of what Blue had just done and how upset she was. That was the important thing, Blue thought, "Alright then, first the Pokédex, then we'll take you to the doctor. Speaking of, Red, who was the doctor you were thinking of?"

"Oh I think you know."

...

"Red, Blue, this has got to stop. I am a Pokémon researcher, not a physician. You need to start seeing an actual doctor for these things." Said old Professor Oak.

"Oh come on Professor it won't take long. We don't expect her to have anything big. Just do your thing." Blue requested in the tone of a pleading child.

Oak sighed, "Alright, but this can't persist. I know of a doctor who works not far from here. His name is Dr. Mario."

"Dr. Mario? Seriously?" Red said in amusement and disbelief.

"I know," Oak said with a smile, sharing in Red's knowledge and entertainment, "he gets that reaction a lot, or so he says." Oak turned to the little girl that Blue had sat on the table in his lab, "So then, Violet was it?" The young girl nodded, "I'm Professor Oak, it's very nice to meet you."

Violet smiled, it was hard to explain and it would've been even harder for someone as young as she was. But teenagers were just plain intimidating to her, whereas seniors just plain weren't. It helped that Red and Blue talked to her so she'd know what to expect. She felt comfortable knowing that "he's a friend's grandpa, he gave us the Pokédex, he's kind of like _our_ grandpa too" and other such things. It was Red's decision to bring her here. They know they should see a real doctor, but at least Prof. Oak knew first aid.

When researching something as powerful as Pokémon, you find yourself in need of several miscellaneous skills. His grandchildren shared his love of Pokémon, and even if they didn't they were children nonetheless, so he had to know how to look after them when they got hurt. Though perhaps his memory was slipping on the subject, because he remembered one day becoming a father and the next it seemed he was looking after what felt like the whole town. The old man only remembered having one child, and then two grandchildren. His granddaughter Daisy and his grandson. What was his name again? Oh darn, his memory really was going. Was it Green? Yes I remember now, his name is Green.

And then one day, after the ninth Pokémon League specifically, he ended up looking after another two children named Red and Blue. It's funny how that worked out. Neither of them seemed to have any family, they were resourceful young trainers, Blue living on the run, Red having a house he somehow managed to keep and live in on his own. Maybe he lived with someone at some point, Red was never clear on the subject and Prof. Oak had never seen anyone when he visited.

Blue was alone and originally homeless. Oak recognized her as the girl who had been kidnapped six years ago, or rather, eleven or so years now, she had family but it took another five years to find them. There was a boy named Silver she looked after but they had separated when he had found her. While they, and his grandson for that matter were more than capable of taking care of themselves and were by no means normal children, he saw their potential, entrusted them with the Pokédex, the most valuable thing he had, and took it upon himself to look after them. From his perspective he had done a subpar job at best, but they were happy, that's all that mattered.

After asking a few questions and checking her breathing and cough, Prof. Oak announced; "As far as I can tell, she's fine."

"Thanks Professor." Blue replied.

"You're very welcome. Well, not really, I wish you'd see a doctor more often. Anyway, I'll give Crystal a call to let her know you're coming."

"Hey Blue," Red tapped her arm, "look."

He pointed at Violet, who had hopped off the table and started exploring the lab. She weaved through the books and papers scattered all over, being extra careful not to step on or knock anything over. She was looking at all the Pokémon in their Poké Balls. It's not that she hadn't had exposure to Pokémon before, but she'd never seen them this close up, or this many, or in Poké Balls. She always thought it was "neato" how they made them so small. It wasn't until she was this close to them that it hit her just how many different kinds there were. Some were asleep, others were ignoring her, but some of them were eyeing her back. They had varying emotions, some were as curious and bug eyed as she was, some were wary or even afraid of her while others were interested and excited.

"Aw." Blue sighed under her breath.

"Takes me back." Red said.

"I bet." Prof. Oak said back to him, knowing what he was talking about before walking over to Violet.

"Bulbasaur story?" Blue asked.

"Bulbasaur story." Red confirmed, referring to his first time visiting Prof. Oak's lab and ended up getting his Bulbasaur.

Violet was still curiously examining the Pokémon, her arm stretched out, reminding herself not to touch what wasn't hers when Oak came up beside her, "Looks like you've taken a liking to the Pokémon." Violet looked at him to pay attention to what he had to say before her attention was whisked back to the Pokémon, "You can bring one out if you like." He offered.

Violet looked back at him in surprise, "I can?" Oak nodded, Violet looked back at them for a second and turned back to ask; "Are they nice?"

"Of course. Erm, well maybe not that one." He said, moving a Primeape out of her reach, "But go right ahead, pick your favorite."

Violet looked around the rows upon rows of Poké Balls. She took in all of their colors, shapes, sizes. She looked at the ones with soft expressions, hoping to find a friendly one. It was somewhat intimidating, she didn't know anything about them or how they would act if they were let out. But the man seemed to know a lot, and he moved one he said wouldn't be nice. He seemed to be in control so why not? She looked at the Pokémon in front of her one last time, and reached out for her favorite.

"I wanna see this one." She said, holding the Poké Ball she picked out in front of her.

"Okay, now just gently toss it in front of you." Oak instructed with a hand motion to give Violet a visual idea of what to do.

Violet did her best to imitate it, it startled her when the ball opened halfway on its way to the ground and in a cloudy puff emerged a small purple Pokémon. It had long ears protruding from the back of its head that were blue on the inside. It was mostly round with round hind legs, it had spines on its back and a horn on it forehead. A big forehead, big eyes and a small fang visible from its mouth made it look cute, if also threatening. That dichotomy made it interesting to her, she didn't know what she liked about it, it mixed her emotions and she wanted to see it out of curiosity. She didn't understand any of this though, as far as she knew she just liked it.

"This is called a Nidoran." The Professor explained as it started to sniff and look around curiously before fixing its gaze on the person who released it, "You can pet him if you want. He likes that, just be careful of the horn and the spines on his back, and go slow." He said, doing exactly what he described.

Violet hesitantly followed his actions, she pet the Nidoran slowly a few times until she was comfortable, she smiled, "He's so cute."

"Hey Professor, is he gonna get overwhelmed if we come over?" Blue asked.

"No, by all means."

"Is this one of Crystal's?" Red asked as he walked up with Blue.

"No, poor thing got lost and wandered all the way from Victory Road far as I can figure." He explained, "You can pet him too, just mind the spines."

And they did, Blue pet him on his right side and Red got under his chin. Nidoran stretched out his neck, enjoying all the attention. Violet almost put her hand on the horn but stopped herself. While being pet it started to lift its head and sniffed Violet's hand, then it started to nibble on the loose strings of her shirt, it was more playing with them then trying to eat them. It was then Blue notices how old Violet's clothes were.

"You got some pretty messed up sleeves there kid." Blue said, "As a matter of fact your clothes look really worn and dirty." She lifted her head and announced to everyone in the room; "We should get her some new clothes before we take her to Crystal."

"But it's my favorite shirt." Violet complained.

"We can save it but we have to get you some new clothes too."

She looked at them and then down at the Nidoran who was starting to get tired of the string, "What about the Pokémon?"

"Nidoran?" Red spoke up, Violet ducked her head back and slunk away, "Well, Professor what were you doing with 'im?"

"You mean research wise? Well, not much, the only thing remarkable about him is that he's incredibly docile for wild Nidoran." He replied.

"So it's not vital that you hang on to this one then right?" Red asked.

"She can keep it if that's what you're asking." Upon hearing Oak's words Violet gasped with an excited expression, "But only if she takes good care of him and considers his needs to be of the utmost importance."

"I will, promise." Violet replied.

"I don't see any reason to stop you then."

Violet turned and carefully pulled her new Nidoran closer and pet it, Blue patted Violet's head, "That was real nice of Red and Professor Oak wasn't it?"

Violet knew what she was getting at, "Thank you Red. Thank you Professor Oak." She said, turning to each of them.

...

Red and Blue had taken Violet to an out of the way clothing store in Viridian. Blue found it, she found all these stores, no matter what town Red went to he never seemed to be able to find one himself. She was finding all sorts of outfits for Violet while Red stayed out of the way. Blue had a taste for fashion and knew how to bring out the best possible look in someone. Of course like most of Blue's talents that had a dark origin, but she found a way to put a positive spin on it. Like now.

"What about that one Violet?" Blue asked from outside the door to the booth in the changing room Violet was in.

"I don't like this color." She replied.

"Did I pick out too much purple?" Blue asked, switching out the shirts from the top of the stall.

"No. You got a lot of red though."

"Did I?" Blue started to whisper under her breath, "Man I've got a lot to get out of my system."

"You mean Red?" Violet spoke up.

"Those are some good ears you got there kiddo. Come out, let's see how that 4th one looks."

Violet stepped out. She was wearing a dark red, long sleeved shirt, and some new blue jeans. Her worn out shoes were replaced with light purple and white ones with a glittery flower patterns. Blue helped her comb and wash her chin length hair in a sink in the bathroom earlier, so her hair was straighter and reached past her chin. Blue had a hard time getting it to stay out of her face.

All Blue had to say for her hard work was; "Aw, you look cute Violet. Give us a twirl." Violet obeyed, giving Blue the chance to see the whole thing, "That one's a keeper. Now all I think we need is for something to keep your Nidoran's Poké Ball in. I'm sure they have a belt with holsters around here."

"Blue." Violet looked concerned.

"Hm?"

"What if mommy won't let me keep him?"

Blue froze, she didn't want to tell Violet upfront that she was going back on her word, and especially didn't want to get her upset before getting her settled in to everything she was going to have to adjust to, "I... I can't answer that Violet. But if you take really good care of him, no one will take him away."

"Besides Red got him for you, he's a good judge of character when it comes to these things. I mean look at him." Blue pointed to Red, who was sitting on a bench in the middle of the changing room petting Nidoran, Nidoran was laying on his side with his head resting on Red's leg.

Violet looked away solemnly, she couldn't explain, even to herself, what was wrong.

...

Violet had several of her new clothes packed away in the lime green backpack Blue had gotten for her. They also got her a toy. "They" as in, Blue never bothered to pick up her bag and made Red pay for everything. In fairness she agreed to pay him back for it all. She let him go home already, he felt kind of bad about not seeing the kid off but she didn't seem all the comfortable around him anyway. Blue just wanted to make sure Violet would be happy, given everything that's happened. Maybe Red had a point with that whole naming thing.

"So Violet, You have all the stuff you need, you have that toy to remember us by. They'll handle everything else you need, we've got a friend who works here every day you're gonna meet her in a sec, anything you need just talk to her. But the biggest thing is that you gotta take care of little Nidoran, kay? You can talk to her about that too, she's an expert. She works with Professor Oak."

Violet looked at Blue with hopeful eyes, "So is this where my mommy is gonna pick me up?"

Blue didn't want to answer that, luckily she didn't have to, "Hey Blue!"

Blue turned around and saw Crystal walking up to them with her hand in the air, "Hey Crys. Violet, this is Crystal, the friend I was just telling you about."

"She has a really pretty name." Violet said.

"Thank you." Crystal said.

Violet ducked behind Blue's leg, she didn't think Crystal could hear her, Blue just smiled, "She's shy, okay up you go." She lifted Violet out from behind her and up into her arms, "You're gonna have to get used to seeing her. Introduce yourself."

Violet was summoning her confidence when Crystal spoke up, "Maybe I should start. I'm Crystal, what's your name?"

Crystal knew, Prof. Oak had informed her ahead of time but she also knew how to best engage shy children, "I. I'm Violet."

"That's fitting, you've got pretty purple eyes." Crystal said.

"I thought so too. That's why I call her that." Blue joined in.

"Oh that's right you named her." Crystal switched her attention back to Violet, "That must be why you seem so attached, you like hanging out with Blue?" Violet nodded, "We're both Pokédex owners, that's how I know her. Did she tell you what the Pokédex is?" She nodded again, noticeably more comfortably, "Sounds like you did a lot in the time you had."

"Well you'll have a lot of time to get to know each other." Blue said.

"Yeah Blue, I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Crystal said with a worrying change of voice. Blue's smile faded, "Why don't we let little Violet wait inside while we talk. She can play with her Nidoran."

...

"Full? Whatta you mean full?" Blue asked.

"I mean we've run out of places to put these kids ages ago. Look at that playground out there, I need to look after all of that myself." Crystal pointed, Blue would've guessed there was some 60 kids, too many to all fit on the swings and monkey bars that were spread about, "Those are just the ones who go outside, we've got more. Every orphanage in the country is full."

"What happened, was there a baby boom?" Blue asked.

"No it's just. Well, there's a lot of things, but really, how often does the vision of a perfect family include an adopted child? When people decide to make that choice, they usually bring a new life into the world, not adopt one. Children end up in orphanages for all kinds of reasons, no family, existing family unable or unwilling to take care of them, child abuse and neglect are increasingly popular ones. There are no vacancies, as soon as one kid leaves, another one takes their place. When I say we have no where to put her, I mean we literally don't even have the physical space to have her here and treat her humanely. It's been this way for a while." Crystal explained.

"I had no idea."

"Most people don't."

Blue and Crystal walked back in, pondering over their next decision. Violet was sitting on a bench, Nidoran laying next to her leg that barely reached the floor. She looked down at it, in blank contemplation of her day, what she's doing now, and what's about to happen to the best of her young ability. She looked up and gave a small smile at Blue and Crystal, paying little mind to their slightly concerned looks.

"So what do you wanna tell her?" Blue asked.

"Look, I'll find something for her. I'll keep her at my house if I have to." Crystal said.

Blue smiled inexplicably, "That won't be necessary." She bent over and picked Violet up as she'd become accustom to doing over the day, "If you needed to do that there wasn't any point in bringing her here." She turned back to Crystal, "So I have another proposition."

...

That stuff about orphanages being full is true by the way, in Japan anyway. Here in the states we don't have orphanages, we have foster homes. We also have a long and expensive process of adoption, and we've also ran out of places to put our kids, so the next time someone says "adoption is always an option" smack them for me, because it's really not anymore. Anyway, don't let me get all very-special-episode on you. I love/hate how I built up this cliffhanger ending and yet there isn't a single one of you who can't guess what happens next. Some of you may notice I dropped "Little" from the title. I don't know, it just felt too cutesy and perfect-little-angel, real kids are as much hassle as they are joy. I really don't have much to say about this one. Everything just sort of explains itself.


End file.
